


Lunch Break

by DistractedDream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick and Dirty, gladiolus amicitia eats ass, rimjob, shit i write on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: Ignis learns something very important about Gladio during their lunch break.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged "shit I write on my phone" for a reason! No beta.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/distractedream) at Distractedream and [Tumblr](https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/), and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q) at DistractedDream. Enjoy!

Ignis prided himself on his eloquence, his mastery of language, the art of subtle persuasion so crucial to his role as Advisor. The fact that he could be so undone by two simple words, a mere seven letters…

That such careless words tossed off his tongue in a moment of petulant frustration would find him face-down over his desk, one hand stretched behind him, fingers buried in dark hair, as his prince’s Shield enthusiastically ate out his ass, well, Ignis certainly wasn’t in a position to regret his words now.

It started simply enough. Another lunch hour spent sequestered in his office, working instead of eating, as Gladio recounted his latest weekend conquest, a tale that Ignis, stuck in the midst of his own dry spell, half ignored. The stories were all the same - some person impressed by Gladio’s body or heritage or position to the Crown or all three who hopped eagerly into his bed and rolled out another satisfied customer some hours later. Ignis didn’t need to hear the details to know there’d be no repeat performances this time or to foster any highly inappropriate illicit fantasies of his own concerning his friend. No, he’d done just fine with that on his own since they were teenagers. Instead he let Gladio carry on, telling himself he was envious of how easily his friend could take someone home and not at all jealous that he had not been that person. He’d been marking up another infrastructure report, grip on his pen tightening, until Gladio dropped the bombshell of how he loved rimjobs and that, oh, receiving was nice, but giving was better and Gladio was a total giver.

“Prove it.”

Ignis’ hand slapped against the wood of his desk as his fingers clung to the far edge, gasping raggedly into the surface and grinding back onto Gladio’s face. Gladio fisted Ignis’ shaft, stroking him in time with the shallow thrusting of his tongue and Ignis could have sung the Shield’s praises if he’d been capable of it. He shuddered, moaning Gladio’s name, his control shattering as his orgasm pulsed over his friend’s hand to drip onto his desk. As he stared blankly at his desk, Ignis realized two things.

First, that, of the two of them, Gladio had the far more talented tongue.

And second? That “prove it” were dangerous words.


End file.
